


A New Beginning

by laveIIans



Series: Inquisitor Orana [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Casual Fling, F/M, Ficlet, Prequel, Short Story, brief romance, emotionally repressed elves, setting up the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveIIans/pseuds/laveIIans
Summary: Orana leaves Kirkwall and its ghosts behind her, deciding to make the long journey from Kirkwall to Haven as Varric's guest. On the way, she finds a brief chance at love, learning to accept herself before her whole world is upended all over again...A prequel to the main upcoming story, Inquisitor Orana, but can also be read as a standalone story.





	1. Chapter 1

Kirkwall wasn’t exactly famous for its wonderful weather, but this could only have been a cruel joke from the Maker: just as she was about to leave for Ferelden and the hope of a better life, the weather decided to try and put her in her place. The sky had never really been anything other than grey in all the time she’d lived there, perhaps reflecting the hardships for so many that lived there. Now it was raining on top of it all, and her cloak wasn’t entirely thick enough to keep out the worst of it.  Orana shivered, trying to wind it tighter around her slender body, hoping nobody would notice the way she was trembling.

The dwarf was entirely too observant. “It’s not just the weather, is it?” Varric asked her gently, and she had no idea how to respond. Feelings were dangerous; trying to actually devote time to think about them only lead to worse situations. Still, he was a friend, both to her and Hawke, and he was _trying_.

She nodded glumly. Orana had no idea how to put her feelings into words: while she was happy enough to escape the memories of the battle, the bloodshed and all the senseless killings, along with all the other less savoury aspects of Kirkwall that had been knocking around long before Anders and _that day_ , it was still _home_. A reluctant home under Hadriana’s iron fist, then a happier one with Hawke and the Feddics to keep her company, nursing her through her transition into an unfamiliar state of being. 

And now she was leaving it all behind for Maker knew how long.

Orana had been reluctant to accept money for her work as a servant, still feeling uncomfortable with the idea that she was finally free – what did that even _mean_ , after a lifetime of slavery? She certainly felt no different than she had under Hadriana, and she had more questions than answers now – but Hawke had insisted, so Orana had stashed away the sovereigns in a locked box under her bed and slept with a knife under her pillow.

Freedom was only ever temporary, after all; she had become free when Hawke and Fenris killed Hadriana, but what would happen if Hawke herself died? The slavers would chase her to the ends of the earth, happy enough to slap her in chains and cuff her around the jaw for ever daring to hope for something _more_.

Varric was right, of course. He usually was. A man who knew how to weave tales out of thin air that had people sitting in rapt attention _had_ to be, she reckoned. It didn’t make it any easier to think about, though.

He clapped her on the back, unable to reach up to her shoulders, and gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Orana had to resist the urge to flinch. Varric meant no harm, of course, and he was a friendly, trustworthy soul, but she was still unused to the idea of _friendly_ touching. Touching meant whips and lashings, beatings and bruises. Depending on Hadriana’s mood, it might even be _worse_.

“It’ll be alright, I reckon,” Varric said. “There’ll be more dogs and less chaos, but we could all do with a quiet life now and then.” At the sight of her smile, he continued. “What are you thinking about doing in Ferelden? You can always come as my guest to the Conclave, of course, but _afterwards_?” Varric stretched his arms out wide. “The world is your oyster, Orana. You can do whatever you want, _be_ whoever you want.” His grin was infectious, and she felt the corner of her mouth twitch in response.

Orana thought for a moment. “I’m not exactly sure what I’ll do,” she admitted. “I could take in washing, right? Or… or clean houses, make food, be a general servant.” She looked over the docks, quiet for a moment, and Varric didn’t press her. “I can’t read,” she said quietly, feeling shame coil in her stomach, “so I can’t do anything with that. Hawke was trying to teach me, but she was always so busy. I didn’t really get that far.”

Her companion’s face softened. “Well, if it’s words you want, who better to ask than a storyteller?” he teased. “I can always teach you myself, if you like.”

Orana’s face lit up, and she couldn’t suppress the grin forming. “Really? You – you would do that for me, Master Tethras?”

Varric chuckled. “Of course. Anything you want. And _please_ call me _Varric_.”

She laughed somewhat nervously. “I’m sorry, Mas – ah, Varric. I’m not… I mean, I’m not, ah – ”

“Not used to it yet? You’ve known me for what, four years?” Though his tone was teasing, they both knew what she meant.

“I’ll try,” she said, and she meant it. “It’s a new beginning, isn’t it?”

“See, now you’re thinking right. I knew it would happen eventually.”

“ _Varric_!” she blurted out, then turned her face away.

“It’s alright, just teasing. Plus you actually _said_ it this time, so bonus points for me then.” His eyes twinkled with warmth, and Orana shook her head, half-exasperated and half-amused.

Varric paid for their fare on the ship, refusing to let Orana part with even a copper of her own money. “You’ll need that later,” he told her gently but firmly, adding, “You’ve earnt it. Why waste it now?”

She knew what he meant. He was just trying to protect her, after all, and probably pitied her too: Orana had never handled her own money in her life, so she had only the faintest idea of how to protect herself from scams or how to budget things properly.

Still, to be dependent on such a wealthy (albeit generous) man rankled her a little, even if she couldn’t voice that frustration out loud. _He’s a good man_ , she reminded herself as they boarded. _He’s a good man_.

Orana wandered around the deck, turning back to face Kirkwall for the last time. Grey, damp and uncomfortable – in other words, a typical day. She didn’t know whether to be happy or sad, so she settled for a jostling mixture of both.

Her feelings must have showed on her face, because Varric patted her again. _Friendly touch, friendly touch_. “You know, after this whole thing blows over, we’ll probably come back again,” he smiled. “I know I’ll miss the feeling of worrying about pickpockets nabbing my hard-earned savings as I try to avoid getting killed on my way home.”

“There are pickpockets everywhere,” Orana reminded him. Then, risking a joke, “Do you think they’ll all smell like dogs in Ferelden?”

There was a brief pause, and for a moment everything was crashing around her. She tried to think up an apology while her head was racing. _I shouldn’t have said that, I shouldn’t have said that, I shouldn’t_ –

“Some do, you know. I wouldn’t be surprised if the nobles have perfume made from mabari slobber.”

Orana laughed despite herself. It felt good to laugh, she admitted, but sometimes she still couldn’t help feeling afraid, wondering if her next comment or look would get a beating. _I am free_ , she reminded herself for the umpteenth time.

She still had no idea what that meant.

“I think maybe I’ll find a cabin below deck and sleep this whole thing off,” Varric said. “Dwarves weren’t really meant for sea travel, you know.” He _did_ look slightly pale, she noticed.

“Okay, Varric,” she smiled. “I hope you can sleep well at least. I’m going to stay and look around.” She was too alert to even _try_ sleeping anyway, but Orana was excited to get a glimpse of the sea that would take her over to her new life, even if she wouldn’t voice that thought herself. There were too many new smells, sights and people, and she couldn’t resist immersing herself in all of it. Her eyes were practically sparkling as she gazed around her, enthralled.

“I’ll try. If I throw up, I won’t do it on your things, I promise.”

She gasped. “Varric, you would _never_ – ”

“No, I would never.” He gave her a disarming wink.

He was being so kind to her, and she felt guilty abandoning him to tossing and turning in the cramped quarters he’d booked them. _He won’t mind_ , she thought, but still…

Acting on impulse, Orana gathered her cloak about her and knelt down to scoop him into a big, long hug. He blinked in surprise at first, and she worried that she had done something _very_ wrong and nearly backed away before he hugged her back, tight but gentle.

“Thank you Varric Tethras,” she whispered in his ear, pressing a gentle kiss to his brow. It was thanks for everything she couldn’t quite voice yet, and they both knew it.

“You’re welcome, Orana.” She could practically _hear_ the way his mouth was growing wider. “Anything at all.”

She let him go eventually, and noticed he looked slightly flushed as he wandered away to the cabin. Varric turned around one last time to wave before disappearing, and then Orana was left to her own devices.

One final time, she turned to take in Kirkwall with its dismal, unwelcoming statues, and _remembered_.

 

* * *

 

She remembered the day Hadriana had arrived with her in a much less luxurious state, boxing her round the ear because she had walked too slowly for her mistress’s liking.

She remembered the battle in the cave, where Fenris had unleashed all the anger and frustration against the Tevinter mage that Orana wished she had had the skill and bravery to do years ago.

She remembered her first day in the Hawke estate, sobbing in her room, overwhelmed, until Sandal had wandered over to amuse her. So much had happened here, she realised.

_I am free_ , she reminded herself. _I can go where I like_. Perhaps she _should_ have been with Varric, Orana realised with a fresh wave of guilt, but the thought of having time to herself to do whatever she wanted was just too irresistible.

The captain was bellowing orders to the sailors, who scurried about the deck like little blurry rats, running up and down and clambering up the stairs to the lookout point or leaping from place to place speedier than a bird could fly. Orana realised that they were just about ready to set off as one of them untied the mooring, pulling up the anchor.

“You’ll want to get below decks, miss. It might get a bit choppy after a while.”

She started to hear a voice suddenly close behind her, turning around to see a man. One of the sailors, she realised. Looking about, Orana noticed all the other passengers had gone below decks too. Perhaps they weren’t in the mood for fresh sea air or the tang of salt on the breeze, but to Orana, it was one of the best things she’d ever experienced. It was the scent of _freedom_ , and she reveled in it.

She smiled, feeling at ease around him. The fact he was an elf like her had gone a great way to making her more comfortable: one of her people would look out for her, she hoped, banding together the way her fellow slaves had when times were grim. “I think I’ll be alright, sir, but thank you. Would you like any help at all? I’m good with knots and rope, and I can patch up anything that needs fixing.”

The man blinked, clearly surprised. How many passengers ever offered to lend their services to the crew, she wondered? “I… don’t suppose there’d be a problem with that, no.” He turned away, looking to the captain. “I’ll just go and ask. Hold on a moment, miss.”

With a final yell from the captain as the gates opened to let them pass, the sailors began rowing, and Kirkwall’s dock slowly began to move further away.

“He says that shouldn’t be an issue, miss, but he’s not sure what to… umm, what to pay you.” The man had returned, more flustered than ever.

Orana shook her head. “I don’t need pay.” She paused; she could all but hear the dwarf cursing in her ear now and sighing, so she changed her mind. “At least, if he still wants to he can do that when we get to Ferelden, but I’m perfectly happy for now.”

She wasn’t entirely ready to actually straight up _receive_ money straight into her own hands yet, but she knew the sailor meant kindly. Besides, Hawke and Varric had chipped in to fill her lockbox with thousands of sovereigns, enough to comfortably settle in to… wherever Varric was going, she mused. Money wasn’t _entirely_ something to worry about yet, at least… but maybe a little extra wouldn’t hurt either.

“I’ll tell him later, then. You can get to work patching one of the old sails, then.” The man smiled, blushing slightly.  “My… ah, my name’s Talin, miss. Pleased to meet you.” He held out his hand hesitantly, as if wondering whether she might strike him.

Orana paused. Nobody except Hawke had ever shaken her hand before, and that had been a long time ago.

The man looked down at his hand as if confused why it was still attached, and she didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Slowly, cautiously, she took it and gave him a gentle shake, worried that if she squeezed too firmly he might get angry.

“I’m Orana,” she told him, and grinned. “I’m pleased to meet you too.” She meant it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Over the coming weeks, Orana grew more and more confident on the ship. She would never pass orders or request anything herself, but the sailors seemed both bemused and pleased that there was someone who was willing to help with whatever they wanted. Cooking, cleaning, sewing, mending, tying and untying knots, painting the wood…

She was perfectly happy to do it all, feeling more comfortable having something to do to pass the time with than simply remaining idle. Freedom had its boons, but free time was still a little smothering for her to deal with; being able to follow orders was something she was at least used to.

The captain himself admitted that having an extra pair of hands on deck was a great asset, even going so far as to offer her paid employment as a servant.

“The men like you well enough, miss, and I’d keep my eye out personally to make sure they gave you no troubles. You’d get a cabin of your own, of course, and three hot meals a day.”

It had been very, _very_ tempting, and even Varric himself had encouraged her to take him up on his offer. “This could be good for you, Orana,” he’d told her. “Stable employment, being able to see the world… why not?”

She’d thought about it long and hard, but eventually she’d turned the captain down politely. “I have to be in Ferelden with my friend for the Conclave,” she admitted, “and I don’t know how long that might take. Days, weeks, months. I’d keep you waiting for a long time, at any rate.”

“I don’t mind,” he said, a wry grin forming. “Just think of it as early shore leave, then.” He was a human, but he’d spoken to her kindlier than she’d expected. He had a thick, bushy salt-and-pepper beard and wild, wavy black hair that had streaks of grey in it, and he was a fit and burly man, perfectly capable of giving brash, gruff orders….

But he always had a smile and a gentle word for her, and though he’d occasionally cuffed one of the boys, he’d never once even _frowned_ at her. She felt safe around him, and Orana wondered what it would be like to work for him properly.

“I suppose,” she answered slowly. “However long the Conclave takes, once that’s done then I’m… I’m free.” It felt odd actually _saying_ that, but the captain didn’t notice or react. “Perhaps once that’s all finished then I could seek you out and… _yes_. I’d work for you after that.”

She smiled, and so did he, giving her hand a firm shake. It wasn’t so frightening anymore, but she could admit to herself she still wasn’t entirely used to it.

“Welcome aboard, Orana. We’ll be ready to have you on deck whenever you wish. However long you keep us waiting,” he added with a wink and a deep, booming laugh. Orana had giggled in response, and her grin had widened when she saw Talin, who had blatantly been listening in and was now hurriedly pretending to busy himself.

“Be good to her, boy,” the captain told him with a flinty look and a voice that brook no argument. “If I hear you so much as _look_ at our lady wrong, I’ll fling you overboard myself.” Then he walked away, leaving the two elves to themselves.

Orana had built up quite a rapport with Talin as of late. Even if they were too shy to directly say anything out loud, blushing whenever the topic came too close to hand, they both clearly enjoyed each other’s company. Orana had sung and hummed quietly to herself as she worked, helping keep to a rhythm, and recently she’d heard a lower voice begin to join in, forming a hesitant harmony.

Talin had a good voice, Orana thought, even if he _did_ ruin it by squeaking when he noticed her watching him. It amused her to have such an effect on him, and she couldn’t deny the power it made her feel.

 _I will not be like her_ , she told herself. _I will not abuse this. He is a good man_.

She couldn’t quite stay away from him though, even if she was too hesitant to outright invite his company, and he was the same. They would sing and hum to each other, or talk for hours once they went below decks to relax, but even indirectly mentioning their feelings for each other sent the two into a panic.

Orana _was_ attracted to him, she realised with a start. Talin’s skin was the colour of warm honey, with chestnut-brown hair and soulful grey eyes that she found herself drawn to. It didn’t hurt that he had sinewy muscles that rippled sometimes when he moved either, or big hands that she imagined could fit comfortably around her waist. He was kind and gentle, speaking to her softly and gently with an easy, infectious smile and a good sense of humour when he was relaxed enough to joke.

“What’s not to like?” Varric teased one night when she was sitting on her bunk in their cabin. “He seems like an honest man. Gentle, too, which is a good thing. Besides, he certainly seems to like you, too, and you can practically _hear_ the air crackle when you walk by each other. You’re not going to move at a glacial pace for the entire voyage, are you?”

She tensed, avoiding eye contact. “I… I _shouldn’t_. He has to stay with the ship, and I’d be leaving as soon as we got there – ”

Varric chuckled. “What’s not to like about a brief fling, then? A few nights of happiness, and then the two of you part ways and go about your lives. No mess, no complications…” He shrugged.

Orana shook her head. “ _He deserves better_.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Better?” The dwarf gave her a puzzled look. “Better how?”

“Someone who could stay with him for longer. Someone who wasn’t – who isn’t – ” _Tainted. A former slave. A coward._ She turned away from him, trying her best to hide her face; she didn’t want him to see the way she was blinking back tears as the thoughts came.

Something in Varric softened, and he gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Orana,” he said quietly. “I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t.” Orana shook her head. “I just… What if he… What if _I_ ….”

Her companion smiled. “I think that’s something for the two of you to work out together, no? Whatever it comes to, _if_ it comes to anything at all, will be _alright_. I promise you. You’ve even got the captain threatening to kill him as it is!”

She chuckled at that. “Thank you, Master Te – thank you, _Varric_.” Orana smiled. “I’ll be sure to keep it in mind.”

“I’m sure you will, Orana,” Varric teased. “Now, how about we both get some shut-eye? Not all of us have the boundless energy of youth on our sides.”

She couldn’t argue with that idea, and the pair of them fell asleep soon afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

The seagulls swarmed above them, calling out to one another. Orana looked up to watch briefly, admiring how sleek they looked. So free and effortless as they flew, as easily as drawing breath… She imagined herself with a pair of great wings of her own, smiling at the thought.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Talin clambered down the rigging and leapt to her side.

“I was just watching the birds,” she explained. “Could you imagine ever having wings?”

“ _Wings_?” He grinned at her. “It would cost a lot less to travel, that’s for sure.” The pair of them laughed, watching the gulls for a moment longer until Talin coughed. “Now, miss, ah – ”

“I’m distracting you from your duties again, aren’t I?” Orana gave him an apologetic smile. “I’d best get to mine too, now I mention it. I don’t want the captain to tan your hide on my account.”

“Oh, him? He’s all bark and no bite,” Talin chuckled before grimacing. “Well, a _bit_ of bite. Maybe a nibble?” He shook his head. “I suppose you’re right though, about the work. Best get back to it, then.” Talin all but scrambled to climb up the ropes again until she stopped him with a gentle tap.

“ _Talin_ ,” Orana murmured, and the elf blushed as he turned to face her, awkwardly trying not to get his feet tangled up. “Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?” She gave him a long look, hoping he would just say the words and get it out of the way.

“Yes.” He searched for words, growing redder by the second. “I was wondering if you – ah, I mean if _we_ – or, that is to say… well….” Talin tailed off, avoiding eye contact.

“I was going to invite you back to my cabin, but it seems you have other plans,” Orana teased him. He looked startled for a moment before grinning widely at her.

“We think alike,” he whispered, reaching out to give her hair a tender stroke. It was the first touch that hadn’t made her want to flinch in a while.

“Perhaps we do,” Orana smiled, leaning closer.

Talin’s lips were warm against hers, gentle and soft, and when he hesitantly slid his tongue between her lips, she sighed with happiness. The pair of them stayed that way for a while, clinging to each other as if the ship was about to break in two.

When they parted for air, the two elves beamed at each other.

“I’ll see you tonight, then,” Talin murmured. It gave Orana no end of pleasure to notice the way he was still panting a little from the kiss.

“You will,” she grinned, laughing as he kissed her forehead before scampering away, redder than a flame.

Orana smiled to herself, pretending not to watch him and equally amused at seeing him pretend not to watch her in return. Then she gasped.

 _Shit. I forgot about Varric_.

The dwarf would have to be dealt with, and hopefully _before_ her little liaison. She could see him idling his way about the deck, resting his hands in his pockets and looking around him. No doubt he was busy committing the scene about him to memory, ready to inspire further scenes in some novel of his, which he would furnish further with information from others and heavily embellished or exaggerated details later.

“Varric,” Orana called out, waving to him. He waved back, wandering to greet her in return.

“I suppose lover boy’s back to work then, hmm?” he teased.

“For now, yes,” she laughed. “I’ve actually got something to ask you. It’s about him, actually.”

“Let me guess.” Varric pretended to think for a moment. “You want to invite him to a game of diamondback? I’m fairly good at it myself, you know.”

“You are _insufferable_ , Varric,” she huffed, but the effect was ruined when she tried to bite back laughter.

“You know, quite a few people have told me that, actually. Maybe I should get it checked out.” His grin stretched from ear to ear.

Orana sighed, shaking her head, but she couldn’t help smiling all the same. “I think you already _know_ what I was going to ask you, and now you’re just trying to wind me up.”

“ _Me_? Winding anyone up? Perish the thought, Orana,” Varric chuckled. “But I had the thought of stretching my legs a little bit tonight anyway. I wanted to do a few sketches and jot some things down. You might even get to play Wicked Grace.”

She laughed. “Are you _sure_ there was nobody else in Kirkwall I could have travelled with?” Orana teased him, and Varric staggered backwards, feigning injury.

“You wound me. And here I thought we were thick as thieves.” He shrugged, smiling at her. “I’m not blind. This might even be good for you; however it ends up.”

Orana stooped down to hug him again. “Thank you,” she murmured. “I… I doubt I’ll ever see him again, but just for now it’s… it’s good enough, I suppose?”

“Well, that’s up to the pair of you,” her companion winked, waving and walking away to greet some new acquaintance of his.

She fiddled with her sleeves for a moment, hiding her smile.

 

* * *

 

Talin knocked on her door. “Are you there now, little seagull?” he whispered.

Orana laughed, welcoming him inside before barring the door behind them. “You are _not_ going to call me that,” she said, shaking her head.

“Well, you liked them well enough earlier,” he teased, setting his lantern down on the table and pulling up a chair, gesturing for her to join him.

Orana shook her head, gathering her skirt to sit in his lap, and the pair of them grinned at each other. He slid an arm around her waist, giving it a little squeeze.

“I’d rather not think of birds right now,” she murmured, stroking a lock of his hair.

“So, what _would_ you?” Talin’s voice had grown somewhat husky, and it pleased her immensely.

“Oh, you know. Card games, perhaps.” Her hand moved to rest at the back of his neck.

He laughed. “You tease me so cruelly, Orana.” Her name sounded like a song on his tongue. “I’ve caught a mermaid. I can smell the salt in your hair.”

“Very appropriate, no?” Orana kissed his cheek, cupping the other with her free hand and pulling him closer until their lips met.

When they parted for breath, Talin stared at her in wonder for a moment, cheeks flushed. Then he laughed again, shaking his head.

“What’s so funny, Talin?” Orana couldn’t help smiling, even through her frustration.

“I was going to say something stupid,” he admitted sheepishly. When she arched her brow, he sighed. “I thought I’d caught a mermaid, but it turns out _she_ caught _me_.”

For a moment, Orana was silent. Then she threw her head back to laugh. “You _idiot_! That’s even worse than Varric’s poetry.”

“You see how she wounds me?” Talin grinned.

“Oh, hush you.” She wrapped her arms around him. Orana felt strong there, strong and happy and safe as he stroked her and murmured little nothings against her skin. She willed the moment to go on forever, even if she knew it would have to come to an end eventually.

“Such a _fiery_ mer – ”

Orana kissed him, silencing any further discussion.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Varric woke her gently. “We’ll be landing in about an hour or so, captain says.”

Orana yawned, pushing her hair out of her eyes as she moved upright. Her body felt leaden and weighed down. “That would be…. Jader, right?”

He nodded. “We’ll be making our way from Jader to the Imperial Highway, then through the Frostback Mountains until we get to Haven.” He chuckled. “See why I told you to bring extra cloaks and warm clothes along too?”

She sighed, stretching her arms. “I wish we could just fly there on a gryphon.”

“Do you, now? Imagine that – a dwarf fifty feet in the air.” Varric shuddered. “Actually, I’d rather not. Anyway, I’ll let you get dressed and pack your things in the trunk.”

“Why didn’t you wake me earlier, Varric?” Orana rolled onto an elbow and looked at him.

He gave her a gentle smile. “I thought you deserved a little longer with him. He was smiling from ear to ear as he went back, you know.” Varric chuckled. “Besides, I figured you’d need a good rest to make up for your, hmm, card games.”

“I think I’m quite good at Wicked Grace, you know,” Orana grinned at him, and that earned a good laugh from her companion.

“Now, I’ll leave you to wash and ready yourself. Find me on the deck when you’re ready, alright?” He nodded and left the cabin.

Orana rose out of bed and washed quickly with a wet cloth as she changed into her traveling leathers, winding a thick cloak about herself. She brushed her hair and tied it up into a ponytail, giving herself a final look over with her mirror until she was satisfied. Then she packed the last of her belongings away in the trunk, locking it with the key around her neck.

She met Talin on the deck. The other elf gave her a wistful look. “You’ll be going, then,” he said, disappointed.

“I _have_ to,” Orana replied, squeezing his hand. “I made a promise to Varric.” There was a moment’s awkward silence between them. “I’ll be back after the Conclave, though.”

“I want to believe it, Maker knows I do. But I know I probably won’t ever see you again. I’m no fool, Orana.” He shuffled his feet, not meeting her eye.

She moved forwards, clutching both his hands now. “Talin, that’s – ”

One of his fellow sailors called out to him and he gave her a helpless look. Talin kissed her, pouring out all his desperation and frustration into the brief moment, willing it to last longer. Then he turned away, running over without looking back.

It stung, but both of them had known deep down how temporary it was. What had Varric called it again? _A few nights of happiness_ , yet they’d only spent one together.

Ah, well. That was just how things were going to be. Orana wasn’t some wide-eyed young girl sick on love-songs, ready to stamp her foot and cry about how unfair life was. _Maybe I’ll find someone else, anyway_ , she thought.

For now, as land came closer into view, all she could think about was the Conclave. Varric had warned her she might not be able to sit in on the proceedings itself, but that she’d no doubt be welcome to walk around the Temple and Haven as she wished.

Varric wandered over to her. He had given her a tactful berth as she’d said her goodbyes – or what passed for them – to Talin, but now he came close, clapping a comforting arm on her back.

“Ah, don’t be too sad, Orana. Remember it’s a new beginning, isn’t it? For both of us,” he smiled, and Orana nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked out over the horizon. The salt in the sea-spray stung her eyes a little now.  

 _I suppose I’m not a mermaid after all_.

Orana shook her head, wiping all thoughts of Talin out of her head, and that was that.


End file.
